


Berlin, Not The Moon

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [232]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, But Only For Two Weeks, Dialogue Heavy, Draco Leaving On A Work Trip, Goodbyes, Loving Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is leaving on a work trip.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [232]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Berlin, Not The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts).



> For EvAEleanor who is a far better friend than I deserve. 
> 
> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge Fic, based on prompt. 77: _(Fire)call me if you need anything._

“Firecall me if you need anything,” Harry insisted, pressing a last, urgent kiss onto Draco’s cheek. “If you want me to owl you some chocolate frogs or a warm jumper or-”

“I’m going to Berlin,” Draco interrupted, “not the Moon! You realise that they do have shops over there?”

“I _know_ that,” Harry replied, “I just worry is all. Two weeks is much too long.”

“It’ll be over before you know it,” Draco answered, “and I’ve got to go. This Portkey will leave without me. I love you, Potter.”

“Love you more,” Harry said. “Get going. I’m already missing you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
